


Старше юности

by EmilleS



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-29
Updated: 2012-12-29
Packaged: 2017-12-29 16:59:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1007847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmilleS/pseuds/EmilleS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>По заявке с <b>Hot Reborn</b>: <a href="http://hot-reborn.diary.ru/p84661613.htm">F-16</a>. TYL!Дино |TYL!Сквало. «Перестань. Нихрена мы уже не молодые» NH!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Старше юности

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на [Reborn Secret Santa](http://mafialand.diary.ru) в подарок для **Rudaxena**.

Снег медленно кружился, опускался на сад подле палаццо.  
Дино смотрел на него, не отрываясь – со стороны это всё выглядело почти детским, почти бегством от реальности – когда-то в детстве, далёком-далёком, он тоже мог замирать так на долгие часы, с головой погружаясь в созерцание.  
Дино, не отрываясь, смотрел на снег, а Сквало смотрел на него. Зачем-то; причины не понимал и он сам. Впрочем, что уж, наблюдать за Каваллоне было приятно – он казался совсем золотым в мягком полумраке камина, – и очень привычно. Вария – не место для обычного уюта, жизнь вообще для этого не место, но в особняке Дино спокойствие обволакивало, мирно обнимало за плечи с фамильным упорством своего владельца. Сквало поморщился, коснулся правой рукой виска. Дино вздрогнул, и тут же обернулся к нему, виновато хмурясь.  
– Прости, я очевидно задумался.  
– Неужели ты заметил, Каваллоне, – сухо бросил Сквало; откинулся на спинку кресла, больно прищемил волосы, зашипел, наклонился вперёд, высвобождая пряди из-под тяжести собственного тела, и перекинул их на плечо. Взгляд Дино он ощущал кожей.  
– Какого хрена ты пялишься, тупой конь? – начал он, заводясь с полуоборота, как хорошая гоночная машина. Машины Сквало недолюбливал, хотя скорость уважал. Такую, чтобы все мысли прочь, чтобы ветер в лицо до боли и резью по прищуренным глазам. С Дино вечно так получалось – он как хорошая дорога был, только сумасшедший может удержаться, чтобы не вжать педаль в пол, с рёвом срываясь с места. А поводы всегда дурацкие. Да и нужны ли они вовсе.  
– Смотрю, – нелогично ответил Дино, как-то рассеянно склонил голову к плечу; чёлка полезла в глаза. Сквало машинально поправил свою и попробовал разозлиться вновь – на него и на себя. На него – за то, что был таким невыносимым, а на себя – что приехал зачем-то под Рождество, оставив своих разносить по камешкам особняк: Луссурия с восторгом занимался оформлением, Бельфегор ненормально хихикал, смех его отчего-то подозрительно напоминал пошлые американские Merry Christmas и Jingle Bells, Фран косился на семпая с тенью понимающей усмешки, адресованной безнадёжно отсталому в развитии ребёнку. Леви дулся на весь мир, но под чутким руководством Луссурии всё же устанавливал в общей гостиной пушистую ель и, когда никто не видел, сентиментально поглаживал пальцами гладкие бока разноцветных пластмассовых шариков. Стряхивать с них блёстки, впрочем, он забывал исправно, из-за чего все бумаги искрились на блёклом зимнем солнце, льющемся из окон, и переливались всеми цветами радуги. Сквало коротко усмехнулся, припомнив, как оценил это в своё время Занзас – оставив хранителя Грозы в живых, видимо, лишь из бесконечного природного человеколюбия, а также непередаваемой лени, помноженной на лёгкое утреннее похмелье.  
Сквало это всё забавляло – он, конечно, привычно орал, возмущаясь «цирком уродов», но неизменно чувствовал разгорающееся внутри сухое тепло. Будто в потухающий костёр кто-то подбросил ветвей и дров – щедро, но, впрочем, недостаточно.  
Эта незаполненность и неидеальность гнали его прочь так же, как делали в юности – от одного мастера меча к другому. Мастеров мечей для него не осталось больше. А вот чёртов Каваллоне был – неизменный со своей мягкостью, которую иные принимали за покорность, и теплотой во взгляде. Впрочем, последние годы пошли ему на пользу – он больше не выглядел смешным храбрящимся подростком в окружении строгих мужчин в костюмах.  
И наследничком он больше не выглядел. А вот доном – вне всякого сомнения.  
Сквало думал, что впору бы гордиться, но это преображение сердило, будто его лично это хоть как-то касалось. Он устало вздохнул и прикрыл глаза. Всё, что касалось его лично, осталось в полутора часах пути по заснеженным дорогам.  
А здесь ничего его не было вовсе. Да и он сам здесь явно был ни к чему.  
Поэтому следовало встать, стряхнуть с себя расслабляющее сонное оцепенение, прогнать тепло, забравшееся под форменную одежду, обыденно проститься, оставив Каваллоне недоумевающее смотреть ему в спину, и уехать обратно. Сквало почти воочию увидел пустынную, заметённую тонким слоем снега дорогу, белёсую в темноте, услышал хруст собственных шагов и мерный гул мотора. Почти почувствовал морозный холод, сменивший ленивый жар – от огня и чужого ненапрягающего присутствия. А потом поморщился и резко дёрнулся вверх, вставая.  
Тяжёлая ладонь толкнула его обратно и прижала к креслу.  
– Не понимаю тебя иногда, – спокойно сказал Дино. В глазах его не было ни удивления, ни неприятия. Лишь то самое тепло, помноженное на лёгкую грусть и не слишком весёлую насмешку. Наверное, это стоило считать стандартным набором, но Сквало не хотелось быть одним из многих. Никогда. Ни для кого.  
А ответа на вопрос, почему для Каваллоне этого не хотелось в особенности, у него не было. Как и намерения его искать.  
– Тоже мне новость, – недовольно произнёс он, пытаясь отстраниться от прикосновения. Дино не позволил, лишь прижал ладонь плотнее к плечу.  
– Ну, вот куда ты собрался в ночь? – спросил он; в голосе его причудливо сплетались печаль и усталость. Сквало в людях разбирался не то чтобы хорошо – чутьё одичавшего зверя не сравнить с чтением чужих мыслей и судеб лишь по тому, как дёрнулся угол чужих губ, но его было достаточно, чтобы видеть главное. Чтобы главное не упускать.  
Сквало считал себя тем ещё мудаком и любил это, и за это любил Варию. В ней не нужно было скрывать, не нужно было подбирать слова, чтобы не обидеть, не нужно было ничего лишнего – ни лицемерия, ни пустой сладкой лжи. С Каваллоне, в принципе, тоже. Но Сквало был бы дураком, если бы не понимал, что.  
Но Сквало был дураком, потому что каждый раз понимал только после того, как вновь задевал за живое. Он даже не отрицал.  
Он даже не думал сделать что-то, чтобы это изменить.  
Как и Дино. С годами скрывать обиду – короткую, стреляющую уколом, – у того получалось всё лучше.  
Но Сквало видел – и сам не понимал зачем, – напряжение в глазах, дрогнувшие ресницы, поджатые губы. Он вздохнул и резко потянул его на себя. Дино не подчинился.  
– Перестань уже, – глухо попросил Сквало, глядя на него исподлобья. – Никуда я не ухожу, видишь.  
– Это сейчас, – невнятно ответил Каваллоне, рассматривая противоположную стену. – А что будет через двадцать минут, Сквало? Впрочем, неважно, – он мотнул головой, нацепляя на лицо улыбку – приветливую, ничего не значащую и ни о чём не говорящую улыбку главы семьи, человека, которого нельзя задеть, человека с улицы – холодного и равнодушного чужака.  
Сквало подумал, что если бы был псом, у него шерсть на загривке встала бы от этого зрелища. Он вскинул руку и сжал в пальцах чужие волосы – сильно, до боли. Каваллоне не изменился в лице, только жёсткости в глазах прибавилось.  
– Если тебе есть, что сказать – скажи, – грубо рявкнул он, тряхнул кистью – голова Дино мотнулась в такт движению.  
– Мне нечего тебе сказать, – равнодушно заметил тот. Помолчал мгновение, а потом добавил. – По крайней мере, ничего, что ты хотел бы услышать.  
Сквало прищурился и разжал пальцы. Вздох, которым это проводил Дино, был странным. Не то облегчённым, не то сожалеющим.  
– Тогда сделай что-нибудь, Каваллоне. В конце концов, налей нам вина, кто только что рассказывал мне про прекрасный урожай этого года. Или займи себя ещё чем-нибудь и не мешай мне думать. Или…  
Дино целовался уверенно – ни тени покорности, ни грамма слабости, – но порывисто, жадно. Словно знал, что делал, словно не был уверен, что стоило. Сквало вздохнул, в который раз, и расслабился, притягивая его к себе.  
– Я говорил не об этом, – заметил он хрипло, когда поцелуй разорвался. Рук, крепко удерживающих чужое тело у себя на коленях, он, впрочем, так и не отнял. Дино пошевелился, устраиваясь удобнее, и странно усмехнулся – будто бы не зная, над кем точно смеётся. Над ним, над ситуацией, над собой. Он прижался лбом ко лбу Сквало и прошептал жарко, кажется, совершенно не понимая собственного тона:  
– Может, я просто решил вспомнить молодость…  
– Перестань, – прервал его Сквало. – Нихрена мы уже не молодые.  
Дино вдруг чуть отстранился от него и посмотрел задумчиво.  
– Разве?  
Сквало поморщился, собираясь сказать что-то ещё – резкое, хлёсткое, задевающее вновь и вновь, но Дино быстро прижал ладонь к его рту, словно запирая внутри собираясь запереть внутри неугодные слова, и рассеянно улыбнулся.  
– Сквало, разве это правда имеет значение?  
Сквало замер – всё вдруг показалось удивительно простым и ясным, словно детали встали на место и разрозненные паззлы сложились в занимательную картинку. Чёткую настолько, что хотелось зажмуриться и перестать смотреть, не смотреть больше никогда.  
Прикосновение чужих губ к плотно сомкнутым векам было невесомым и лёгким. Сквало вздрогнул всем телом, но глаз не открыл, лишь крепче сжал руки. Дино положил ладонь ему на шею, коснулся большим пальцем ямочки между ключиц.  
– Ты будто пульс считаешь, – отозвался Сквало негромко.  
– Едва ли это ново, – хмыкнул Дино, коротко поцеловал его в висок и замер так. Будто передышку просил. Сквало и не возражал, только сдвинулся чуть ниже и провёл ладонью по спине, остановившись где-то у лопаток.  
– Я же говорил, мать Тереза.  
– Говорил, – согласился Каваллоне, голос у него был лукавый и довольный. – Но, может, к чёрту разговоры?  
Сквало посмотрел на него недоверчиво и неожиданно ухмыльнулся – широко и весело.  
– О, мадонна, да ты и правда вырос.  
Каваллоне просто усмехнулся в ответ и, отклонившись назад, начал ловко расстёгивать свою рубашку.  
Сквало перехватил его руки, наклонился, касаясь губами груди. Ответная дрожь Каваллоне ему понравилась. Он запустил ладони под рубашку, провёл по горячей коже вверх, а потом обратно – ногтями. Дино рвано вдохнул, прогнулся, потянулся навстречу. Сквало притянул его ближе, прижал на мгновение, а потом резко спихнул с колен.  
– Не здесь, – прозвучало хрипло и почти сорвано.  
– Слишком стар, чтобы спать на полу? – улыбчиво поинтересовался Дино, явно напрашиваясь на резкость. Или на долгое, утончённое мщение. Сквало никогда не считал себя человеком, подходящим для такого, но сегодня он был готов попытаться.  
– Ты ведь пожалеешь об этом, Каваллоне, – заметил он почти мирно.  
Тот небрежно стянул рубашку с плеч и остановился, небрежно сминая дорогую ткань в руках. Выглядя как человек, который знает, чего хочет. Человек, который знает, что его ожидает. Человек, который знает, чем может ответить взамен.  
Он отшвырнул неаккуратный ком в сторону и тихо хмыкнул.  
– Думаешь, я не знаю, Сквало?  
Дверь в спальню они искали на ощупь.  
Впрочем, ошиблись всего дважды.  
Это было не страшно. 

**

**

**

Утро было ленивым и сонным. Сквало подумал, что это странно – просыпаться не тогда, когда нужно, а когда хочется, не вскакивать с утра с постели, с размаху вливаясь в безостановочный круговорот дел – Варии, Вонголы, жизни большого особняка. Оказывается, после пробуждения можно было лежать и, щурясь, смотреть в окно, за стёклами которых медленно падает крупными хлопьями пушистый снег. Отводить мягкие пряди с чужого виска – осторожно, чтобы не разбудить, и безо всякого умысла, просто чтобы коснуться.  
Лишний раз. И ещё. И ещё.  
– Ты ведь уедешь после завтрака, так? – голос у Дино был невнятным, но Сквало расслышал. Замер, оставив ладонь у него на плече, и задумчиво покачал головой.  
– Сегодня Рождество, Каваллоне, – сказал он.  
Дино приподнял голову. Взгляд его был хоть и сонным, но цепким. Сквало не нравилось. Он молча переместил пальцы ему на переносицу, придержал, наклоняясь ближе.  
– Рождество, Каваллоне, – повторил он снова. – Время дарить подарки.  
Дино не двигался пару секунд – долгих, даже слишком долгих для столь короткого промежутка, а потом коротко улыбнулся и отвёл руку от лица чужую руку.  
– И где же ленточка, которую нужно развязать, чтобы для тебя добраться? – спросил он обыденно, и Сквало был ему за это благодарен.  
– Глупые у тебя вопросы, Каваллоне, – сказал он тихо.  
Тот быстро поцеловал его в плечо – словно метку поставил, – и произнес в ответ:  
– Просто подарок лишил меня рассудка.  
Сквало подумал, что терпеть не может пошлую романтику.  
Сквало подумал, что ему всё равно.  
А всем остальным своё отсутствие он объяснит позднее.


End file.
